The Crash
by ZSilver
Summary: It was a rainy night for their reunion, and their last This is my first fic. One of my friends died in a car crash and I got to visit the site. Ashley, rest in peace.


This is my first fic ever. I'm writing this in memory of Ashley Blackwell, Kenny Bullard, Danna Jackson, Debra Green, and Anthony Galindo, victims of the crash. I do not own Rurouni Kenshin, Nobuhiro Watsuki does. This is in  
the future.  
  
The Crash  
The rain fell down in sheets that night, but the young couple didn't care. Their love showed in their eyes, and every expression, every gesture, increased it. I saw it so many times, and I was happy, happy for them. They were my 'parents' so to say. They were the closest things to family. ~~~~~~~~~~  
"Come on Kenshin!" Kaoru shouted behind her. The young man of 28 laughed at her enthusiasm. They were coming back from a restaurant when it started raining.  
"We're going to meet Aoshi and Misao later, am I right Kaoru?"  
"Yes, I just have to grab an umbrella before we head over there so we won't get wet. Sano and Megumi are coming as well."  
The two were meeting their friends at the Akabeko where Tae, Misao's older sister, and Yahiko, Kaoru's younger brother managed to find jobs. Kaoru and Misao managed to get jobs at the Wal- Mart, and Aoshi, Sano, and Kenshin all worked at the local dojo.  
"Got it!"  
"Hmm?" Kenshin looked up to see Kaoru coming out of the Wal- Mart with a blue umbrella that matched perfectly with her eyes.  
"What are you waiting for? An invitation? Let's go!"  
"Calm down Kaoru."  
"Kenshin, we haven't seen Misao and Aoshi since their wedding, and I don't want to be late!" Kaoru exclaimed.  
Looking back, Kaoru was really enthusiastic, and that's what I loved about her. Her innocence, along with Misao's, was obvious and very cute. Aoshi had grown soft over the years and fell in love with his Itachi. Who knew Sano had something going on with Megumi, I will never know, but their engagement 3 months after my marriage to Kaoru surprised every one. Kenji was the biggest surprise and the biggest joy everyone prepared for. I loved my family.  
"Hey! Kenshin! Kaoru! Over here!" they turned to see the ocean eyed Itachi wither Iceman sitting in the corner with the rooster and the kitsune smiling over their shoulders.  
"Where's little Kenji? I love playing with him!" Misao exclaimed.  
"He's at home." Kaoru replied.  
"Well now that you're here, lets order something to eat! I'm starved!"  
"When are you not hungry, rooster head?"  
Everyone turned to see Yahiko standing there waiting to take their order.  
"Don't worry Yahiko-CHAN, I won't eat the whole place out."  
"Please don't Sano. I do have other customers that need to eat you know." Tae said when she heard the commotion.  
"Ok, so what do you want to eat?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
"I ate like a pig." Sano said. As if in response, he let out a large belch.  
"Sano I believe you are a rooster, not a pig, that I do." Kenshin said, earning him a huge bump and swirly eyes. "Oro."  
"Guys, lets go to a bar now! Yeah, why don't we go get a drink and then head back to the Aoiya?"  
"Alright, but I'll drive over there." Aoshi said.  
"Yeah, Kenshin, and Jou-chan will probably be the only ones who won't get drunk. Aoshi too, so Kenshin can drive back."  
"Alright. Lets go!" Misao exclaimed as they clambered into the red Toyota truck.  
It was dark on the road when they set out.  
"Hey, I heard that there's a festival going on downtown. Turn right here, on Highway 183 and keep going till you hit another street." Misao said to Aoshi. Aoshi looked back and ask if it was all right to change plans. They nodded in agreement, when.  
"LOOK OUT! THERE'S SOMETHING IN THE ROAD" Misao screamed.  
The sound of screeching tires could be heard as aoshi swerved to avoid hitting the ice chest in the road. He lost control as the car swerved into another lane hitting another car head on. ~~~~~~~~~~  
"And in local news, police report to the scene where a devastating accident has just occurred," Dr Genzai stopped flipping the channels and turned up the volume despite the sleeping 5 year old Kenji in his arms, "6 people were reported to have been traveling on Highway 183 when the driver, Aoshi Shinomori swerved to miss an ice chest in the road, belonging to a Tomoe Yukishiro whom was in the car that was hit head on when she came to retrieve it. Her little brother Enishi was with her. Others in the car with Shinomori were Misao Shinomori, Aoshi's wife, Sanosuke Sagara and his wife, Megumi, and Kenshin Himura and his wife Kaoru. Kenshin was the only one in the red Toyota truck that survived, and Enishi also survived the crash. Tomoe, Aoshi, Misao, and Sanosuke died on impact. Megumi died in the hospital from blood loss and Kaoru was brain dead when she arrived at the hospital. This is a terrible tragedy that has happened."  
Dr. Genzai couldn't hear the rest. He broke down crying. ~~~~~~~~~~  
The next day, Tae, Yahiko, Kenji, Tsubame, and Dr. Genzai gathered at the crash site to bid their farewells. Many more people came, who knew the people who died. Kenshin and Enishi were also there. Kenji started to bawl aloud as ho stood there. Kenshin gathered his son in his arms and started crying. "Kaoru," he whispered between gasps, "Aishitteru koshi."  
"I love you too." The wind whispered. ~~~~~~~~~~ I'm so sorry for the tragedy, but I had to write something. My first fic was supposed to be happy, but one of my friends died in that car crash. I don't know if any of you heard, but I go to Hays, and 4 of our students, and one graduate died in the same circumstances as this fic. My boyfriends knew everyone in the car. Today I finally got to see the crashsite, and I started crying in my room after my friend left.I plan to make a memorial for the students and give it to the school. I must go. So much tragedy is going on, and I'm not usually, sad, if you've read my bio. I dedicated this story to Kenny, Ashley, Danna, Debra and Anthony. You will never be forgotten. 


End file.
